Only My Name
by Anime-Insanity
Summary: Yep... Sesshomaru Kagome One-shot turned Three-shot... This started as a request from a reader... LOTS AND LOTS OF LEMONNY GOODNESS! WAHOO! So... I hope you enjoy... Please review! I love reviews! Good or bad! Doesn't matter to me!
1. Chapter 1

**A fanfiction for an amazin' reader... XxFlyleaf.FanxX!  
Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Somewhere off in the distance outside the cave that Sesshomaru sat, in a low howl escaped a wolf. His golden eyes looked over at the cackling fire, flaring up in front of him. His peripheral vision caught sight of the human girl lying in an almost death-like sleep.

_Why does my brother find such condolence in this human?..._ the demon asked himself, now turning to look right at the black-haired time-traveler.

Kagome lied there, unmoving, her eyes closed in a blissful sleep. Her breathing was normal, why wouldn't it be? Sesshomaru had captured her after she had wondered into the woods near one of his brother's battles with that wolf demon, Koge... or something like that. She had run right into him while he watched on with little interest. Something in him had sparked and he decided to see just what kind of effect being in her company could be like.

It wasn't anything sexual, just a pure sense of interest.

Of course, Sesshomaru wasn't one to ignore something right in front of his eyes. It wasn't an unknown fact that Kagome Higurashi was a beautiful young woman, both in looks and in attributes.

At the moment, she had on her regular outfit, the one that was apparently accepted in her time. Sesshomaru himself didn't really care about her clothes, what woman wanted to dress in was none of his concern. Though, what also didn't escape his keen sight was the fact that the forest green skirt the girl wore seemed to be just short enough to slightly arouse him, but not too short to get him REALLY hyped up.

Suddenly, Kagome stirred and opened her eyes, her breathing staying at its normal pace as though she weren't in an unknown cave with an unknown figure sitting only feet away by a blazing fire.

When she did finally catch sight of her nightly partner, her eyes grew a little bigger and she quickly sat up, gasping a little but not seeming completely surprised.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned, tilting her head cutely to the side a little, her hair falling over her shoulder.

The demon in question simply stared at her, looking her over. Though it wasn't meant to be sexual, the look in Kagome's eyes clearly showed that she thought it to be. She squirmed under his gaze, not being able to say anything but also not really wanting to.

It wasn't unknown that, at the moment, all of Inuyasha's thought were centered on Kikyo (of course), and a little attention from a man wasn't necessarily unwanted. But Kagome also knew that it wasn't right. She was in love with Inuyasha, that was plain to see. Still, she seemed not able to help but stare back at the almost dangerously handsome demon.

Finally, she found her voice as Sesshomaru turned his eyes back to the fire.

"Why are we here?" she asked, surprising Sesshomaru. Most people would ask where they were, but apparently Kagome didn't really care where. But he didn't dwell on the subject and answered her question truthfully.

"We're here because I wanted to know what it was like to be in your presence as my brother is," the demon said, his eyes never leaving the flickering flames.

"Rin and Jaken?" she asked, staring at the man before her with interest.

"They are away. Rin wanted to camp out in the woods and I entrusted Jaken to stay with her at all times." The response was cold, but not entirely unfriendly. To think, Sesshomaru, who always seemed to be watching out for Rin, had left her in someone else's care, just to be alone with Kagome.

"So we'll be alone all night?" Kagome asked, catching Sesshomaru's attention.

He turned to her, realizing that she was a few feet closer to him. He brushed it off, telling himself that she was just trying to stay warm as the night air blew through the small cave. Still, he held back a growl as he felt his member start to go erect with her closeness. They had, of course, been closer in past times (mostly when he had saved her) but never had it had as much effect on him as at the moment.

"That's correct," Sesshomaru replied, trying not to notice her ever-so-slow crawl towards him.

"What exactly did you mean, 'my presence'?" she asked, seeming to be full of questions.

Sesshomaru's back straightened as the full intensity of what she was saying hit him. Could she really mean...? No, of course not. He knew as well as everyone else did that Kagome was insanely in love with Inuyasha, his younger brother. But the urge to reach out to her was growing stronger and stronger as her figure approached him, quicker now.

"I simply meant..." Sesshomaru started, but stopped when he felt a body rub up against his. Both his spiked pauldron and cuirass were discarded, so he could feel Kagome's body against his kimono.

"Don't worry," she said with a small laugh as she felt him straighten under her touch, "I sit like this with Inuyasha all the time."

Deciding that it didn't really matter, Sesshomaru nodded solemnly and let Kagome lean against him. Her hands grasped his kimono and her thigh slightly laid on his, causing him to have to grit his teeth to hold back a moan.

_What the hell is wrong with me?..._ Sesshomaru yelled at himself, glaring at the fiery flames.

Helplessly, and seemingly uncontrollably, Sesshomaru felt his hand that was behind Kagome start to find its way up her shirt. At first, Kagome sat rigid, not knowing what to do as the surprisingly smooth skin made contact with her lower back. Her eyes closed and, as Sesshomaru's hand rubbed her back soothingly, she couldn't help but let out a small moan.

The moan pushed Sesshomaru over the edge and he wrapped his caressing hand around Kagome's middle, lifting her and setting her on his lap. She didn't protest and actually felt nice, feeling his boner rub against the back of her panties beneath her skirt. His mouth found her throat and sucked lightly as his claws slowly ripped off her skirt and shirt, leaving Kagome in her unders.

"Sesshomaru!" she gasps as one of his claws catches her bra, releasing her breast in one sweeping motion.

"Don't talk," Sesshomaru replies, his tongue slipping out and licking the hickie he just placed on her neck.

"We shouldn't do this," Kagome says, feeling Sesshomaru's fingers tracing lines across her stomach and breasts. "It's not right."

A humorless laugh escapes Sesshomaru's lips. "I'm the bad guy, remember? I never do what's right."

Without waiting to hear her reply, one of his hands twists her head to the right a little and he captures her lips with his. She's shocked enough that she gasps out. Sesshomaru takes this chance to stick his tongue in her mouth, tasting her saliva and tilting her sideways slightly. She kisses back eagerly, her hands reaching behind her and running through his long silvery hair. A moan comes from Kagome as Sesshomaru pleasures her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples.

When he pulls back, Sesshomaru whispers, his eyes stilled closed, "Pleasure yourself."

"What?" Kagome gasps, staring at the demon beneath her.

"Like this," he replied, grasping her hand and guiding it towards her pussy. Right before he slipped her hand under her panties, she whispered pulled ahead, now fully in the moment, and slipped off her black underwear, exposing herself to him.

"Now," he breathed into her ear, fondling her breasts lovingly.

She quickly complied and stuck her fingers into her pussy, fucking herself as she sat on Sesshomaru. He felt his length grow stiffer as she started pumping with her own fingers, her head falling back against his shoulder as gasps escaped her lips. Completely taken by lust, Sesshomaru flipped Kagome over, so she's lying on the cave floor, her fingers covered in precum and Sesshomaru hovering over her. Oh so sexily, she lifted the fingers to her mouth, sucking on the middle one longer than needed, all for the sake of her demon-boy.

"I want it Sesshomaru," she purrs at him, arousing him ever more.

In response, Sesshomaru's kimono is thrust off of his body, revealing the luscious muscles and rock-hard abs. Not to mention the stiff surprise waiting down below. Their lips find each other and tongue fights against one another for dominance. Sesshomaru wins easily and starts to explore her mouth, but she gets her revenge by grasping a certain erected area, tickling it a little with her sharp fingernails.

A low moan escapes Sesshomaru as Kagome's hand wraps entirely around his length, pumping him back and forth hard. He meets her thrusts, but it doesn't sooth him for long. His lust is taking over every pore in his body and, as Kagome's hand leaves his dick, he sets it right by her entrance, teasing her.

"Sesshomaruuuu," she moans pleadingly, her entire body shivering with the aspect of what's to come.

"You like that, huh?" Sesshomaru taunts, rubbing his member against her entrance, pressing a little harder now.

She can't hold it any longer.

"Fuck me Sesshomaru!" she yells, the strain on her body now coursing through her, aching to be released.

"No need to shout," he replies simply.

Then, he slowly lowers himself into her, letting her get used to his size. She hisses in pain at first, sweat trickling down her face from the fire or the passion, Sesshomaru can't tell.

Kagome wasn't a virgin. Inuyasha had used her plenty of times to satisfy his needs for Kikyo. She had longed for the day that he would thrust into her and call out her name instead of the priestess's. Now though, as Sesshomaru teases her with his slow movements, she feels thankful that Inuyasha had given her the chance to get used to sex.

Sesshomaru's thrusts picked up as he grasped her waist, holding her in place. She gasped and moaned, provoking Sesshomaru more than he had ever been before. The sound of her rising to her climax was one of the most enticing sounds to reach his ears. His speed increased until he was slamming into her hard enough to make her scream. His dick rammed its way inside her, thrusting into her pussy and feeling her thrust back with just as much force.

"Mmmm...Kagome!" he yelled slamming harder and harder into her.

The sound of her name put Kagome over the edge. Sesshomaru let her flip him, so she was riding his cock solidly. She rode him hard, her breasts bouncing in every which direction. Her skin was flushed and erotic sounds of pleasure emanated from her. Sesshomaru grasped her hips, keeping her steady while she screamed up to the rock ceiling.

He tried to hold it in, tried to hold in the rising release. But, damn! Kagome was riding him like her life depended on it. Her pussy tightened around his dick, slamming onto it and causing Sesshomaru buck hard. He was at his peak. He could feel himself losing the last bit of control that had. It took one long scream of "Shessomaruuuuuuuuu!" that finally did it.

He released into her at the same time she did. She was laid down on her back, her breath coming in rasping gasps as she looked down at Sesshomaru, his lips lying on her stomach around her bellybutton. The sensation of having his gentle yet seductive lips touch her bare skin just the slightest sent her heart fluttering as though they were still doing the down-and-dirty.

Their cum was mixed together, sweat trickling down their bodies as the fire continued to blaze onward. The wind blew through the cave slightly, sending a whistling sound to both their ears.

Suddenly full realization as to what she had just done hit Kagome. Her eyes grew wide and her back ridged.

"No..." she said, feeling Sesshomaru's curious eyes looking at her. "No... I just... we just... no! You're Inuyasha's brother... and... and... I'm going to get pregnant!! With your child!! You released in me!! Inuyasha... He's going to be furious... And Sango... and Miroku... Shippo... Inuyasha..."

She was stopped at Sesshomaru caught her lips in his. She seemed to melt into the kiss as their lips shaped together dramatically.

"Who said I was going to let you go?" he whispered into her ear. "After you I would die to just be near you."

The full intensity of his statement struck her and she felt tears start to prick her eyes. Who cared if it was just a line to get her to stay with him! Who cared if all he might want to do was have sex! He wanted her... Not Kikyo! Her name was the only one he called out!

She knew that she'd fallen for him... for this demon. She'd fallen deep into his golden eyes, spinning endlessly as Inuyasha's face started to leave her mind. She was Sesshomaru's... and Sesshomaru was hers...

"No need to..." she replied, biting her bottom lip as tears finally let out and spilled down her cheeks silently. "I'm all yours..."

* * *

_So what's up people??_

_Hm... Well... This was a one-shot that I did for a request from XxFlyleaf.FanxX!!_

_I hope you enjoyed and... Just so you know... _

**_I AM CURRENTLY TAKING REQUESTS!!_**

_lol_

_Thanks for being amazin' readers!_

_Love ya,_

_(Olive)_


	2. EXPANDED!

**Well... A lot of people said that they loved my one-shot so... I decided to expand it!  
Thanks for the encouragement guys!**

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as dim light filtered into the cave that she laid in. Strong arms were wrapped around her thin body as it was pressed up against a muscular chest, a fur blanket covering the two bodies. She could feel Sesshomaru's breath hitting the back of her neck as he continued sleeping.

Thoughts of the night before came tumbling back and she smiled to herself as the memories were welcomed into open arms. Her hand instinctively reached down to her belly where she wondered if there really was Sesshomaru's baby. She hoped that it was; she wanted to bear Sesshomaru's child, to hold the half-demon in her arms, to live with it and Sesshomaru, and to watch it grow into a beautiful child.

Inwardly, she sighed as she snuggled up against him, her eyes falling closed again.

"Kagome?"

Just as she was about to drift back off to sleep, the voice pulled her back and her eyes shot open. She stared up at the astonished face of Inuyasha, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He was standing at the entrance to the cave, a few feet from where Kagome lay with Sesshomaru.

"Leave little brother," Sesshomaru said nonchalantly from behind Kagome's figure. She jumped at the sound of his voice but wasn't too surprised that he was awake. No doubt he had sensed the coming white haired half-demon and woken up instantly.

Inuyasha didn't answer, just stared at the two of them with a mixture of shock, anger, and disbelief. Kagome instantly sat up, pulling the fur blanket around herself. Both brothers had seen her naked before, but still a burst of red came to her cheeks as she felt their eyes on her.

Sesshomaru followed her and sat up, crossing his legs and setting her protectively on his lap. His arms wrapped around her once again, blanket and all, and his chin was set on her shoulder, his eyes blazing into Inuyasha's.

"W-What'd you...? No!" the younger demon cried, grabbing the Tetsusaiga and pulling it from its sheath. He pointed it straight at Sesshomaru's face, who replied with an inhuman-like growl. "What did you do to Kagome?!"

It was obvious that Inuyasha hadn't processed anything farther than the fact that Kagome, the woman he "loved", was sitting, naked, in the lap of Sesshomaru, his demon half-brother. His eyes looked crazed, like he wasn't all himself, and the Tetsusaiga shook in his hold. Kagome had never seen him like this and, though she didn't realize it, she clung to Sesshomaru through the blanket out of fear of what he would do.

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha yelled, taking a step towards the pair. Sesshomaru didn't take this well and his eyes starting shining with anger as he glared at his brother.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed before she could stop herself. She stood up, the blanket still wrapped around her, and stared at him with wide eyes. "Please... don't."

"What?" he spat out, his entire body shaking with anger. "What do you mean 'don't'? I don't know what he did to you... But I'm not letting him continue to control you!"

From behind her, Kagome felt the presence of Sesshomaru and she turned to see him standing behind her, his clothes back on and covering his gorgeous body. She stared at him, trying to stop him from doing what she knew he was planning. The promise that he had made to her the night before still rang in her ears and she gripped the blanket tightly.

_"Who said I was going to let you go? After you I would die to just be near you."_

They were the words that he had said as she worried about what would happen when she went back to her friends. It had been at that moment that she had truly fallen for Sesshomaru and it was also the moment that she had decided to leave Inuyasha and her friends for him. Who knew the moment to break the news would've occurred so quickly.

"She's not going anywhere," Sesshomaru said, breaking Kagome's concentration and pulling her back to reality.

As the words escaped Sesshomaru's mouth, Inuyasha made his move. He lunged at his brother, the Tetsusaiga flashing in the morning light. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome out of the way and she fell back onto her pile of clothes. She scrambled backwards as the sounds of swords clashing was heard and slipped on her panties, skirt, and shirt quickly.

Just as she turned, fully dressed, Sesshomaru attacked Inuyasha, sending him flying backwards out of the cave. He ran after him, fully intent on killing him. Kagome ran after them, slipping her shoes on with her socks, and stumbled into the light outside the cave.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were battling close by in a clearing in the trees, their eyes locked as they thrust their swords at each other. Her eyes wide, Kagome mentally slapped herself as she realized she couldn't do a thing. Perhaps, if Inuyasha still had The Beads of Subjugation, she could stop him, but they had been destroyed a while earlier by a powerful demon.

_Dammit!..._ Kagome swore to herself, tears appearing in her eyes. She was useless. The two wouldn't stop until one was dead and it was all her fault. It was her fault that she had fallen for Sesshomaru. It was her fault that Inuyasha was in such a blind rage. It was all her fault!

Just as she was about to break down entirely watching the two brothers fight over her, Kagome saw something out of the corner of her eye. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, riding on Kirara's back, were heading their way.

"Miroku! Sango!" she cried out, tears streaming from her eyes as she waved her arm quickly back and forth, catching their attention.

Their eyes widened as they saw the scene coming into focus of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fighting not far from where Kagome stood crying and waving desperately.

"Kirara!" Sango commanded. "Head towards Kagome!"

The large demon-cat did as was told and headed in the direction of Kagome. When she landed, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo jumped down, racing towards Kagome.

"Kagome, what happened?" Miroku questioned, grasping her arm as they reached her form. "Why is Inuyasha fighting Sesshomaru?"

"B-Because," Kagome stuttered out, staring at her friends helplessly, "I... I love Sesshomaru and... I-Inuyasha... Found us... H-He attacked... and... S-Sesshomaru... Will d-die for m-me!"

Though it was hard to decipher, realization dawned on Miroku and Sango's faces as Shippo simply stared at Kagome with a hurt expression.

"Miroku," Sango said, looking at the monk as Kagome fell to her knees and Shippo tried to comfort her, "what should we do?"

"I don't know..." Miroku replies, glancing over at the fighting brothers, their fight causing many trees to fall. "But we have to stop those two from fighting... If one of them dies..."

Without finishing, they both looked at Kagome's weeping figure next to them. Sango turned to Miroku and nodded, reaching back and grasping Hiraikotsu.

"Don't worry," Miroku said to Kagome and Shippo, "we'll stop them from fighting."

Shippo stands next to Kagome, trying to comfort her as his mind reels around what's happening. In fact, the words of comfort that he's speaking are more for his benefit than Kagome's. Two of his friends were heading over to fight, or rather stop, another of his good friend. He watched as Sango and Miroku started running towards the fighting brothers, Kirara standing at attention in front of Kagome and himself under Sango's command, fear starting to sink in.

Kagome wasn't listening to all of Shippo's coos. Though tears still streamed down her face, her mind of clear and it was completely focused on the two silver-haired brothers. Her friends were about to attack the most important men in her life as they tried desperately to destroy each other. Suddenly it struck her, so simple, so... easy.

She had to stop them.

As she reached the brothers, Sango held Hiraikotsu out in front of her, blocking an attack by the crazed Inuyasha and flinging him halfway across the opening. He lunged at her, his attention caught for the moment, as she yelled at him to start thinking straight. Miroku was trying, not so far away, to get Sesshomaru to realize what he should do, talking in a low voice as he tried (not very effectively) to block his attacks.

But Sesshomaru, though usually smart and able to tell when and when not to fight, was in a fit of rage. He had realized what Inuyasha had been doing to Kagome the night before during their intimacy when she had looked at him with such longing as he gasped out her name. Inuyasha had used her, had taken advantage of the woman Sesshomaru now loved. Anger boiled in him and he knew that he would stop at nothing to kill his little brother. Not even if...

Kagome sprinted into the opening just as Inuyasha flung Sango at a tree, hard. Sango collapsed and Kirara instantly flew over to her. Miroku made a bad move, realizing that Sango had been hurt, and Sesshomaru was able to push him away, much like Inuyasha and Sango.

Inuyasha, seeing Kagome standing with her arms and legs spread out, trying to keep him from Sesshomaru, felt his insanity take hold and he gripped Tetsusaiga fiercely in his hands until his knuckled turned white.

He lunged at Kagome, whose eyes were wide with shock, as Sesshomaru turned and saw the scene. Sesshomaru ran, as hard and as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough.

Tetsusaiga, the sword that had protected her for so long, plunged into Kagome, running through and escaping out the back, just missing her spine.

Her eyes grew even bigger and a thin line of blood trailed down, out of the corner of her mouth, and dripped off her chin. Tears were in her eyes as she realized what a mistake she had made. She had imagined, in that split second of genius, that Inuyasha would see her, standing and protecting Sesshomaru, and run. He would be so aghast and filled with disdain that he would turn and walk the other way, leaving the two to live their lives.

Tetsusaiga was pulled from her stomach, the crimson-colored blood dripping from it. She fell back, staring at the man who had protected her, who she had _loved_, stare at her with hatred.

Her body was caught in two strong arms and her gaze fell on Sesshomaru, standing above her, blood running over his fingers.

"K-Kagome?" Shippo's voice questioned from a few feet away.

"No..." Sesshomaru whispered, staring at the usual bright eyes as they started to dim. "No... Not now..."

"I... lo... love you... Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered, a small smile on her soft lips.

And for the first time in a long time tears erupted from his eyes... and Sesshomaru cried.

* * *

**Okay...  
I thought that this was a good way to continue the one-shot... A bit dramatic at the end... But I dreamed of this scene last night and figured it would be interesting to write...  
And then I thought of you guys and BOOM it hit me! lol**

**...**

**Anyway... Don't worry... There is another chapter on its way...  
This isn't how I'm going to have it end **

**The next chapter will be the last and...  
It will probably be shorter than the rest...  
If what I'm thinking of doing does end up being it...**

**Well...  
Until next time...  
Comment and request (Look on my profile to see my favorite couples)...  
I'll be waiting!**

**Thanks for being amazin' readers!**

**Love ya,  
Olive**


	3. Ending of trilogy

**Wow! The reviews are awesome people! I just love them! Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"No. I do."

"Sesshomaru."

"Kagome, don't make me yell, I'll wake Minako."

"You wake her up and we won't have time to do anything."

The deep-throated grumble that came from Sesshomaru's throat caused a smile to erupt on Kagome's face. The smile sent something through Sesshomaru's body that he could never truly understand. From the moment he realized he loved her, Sesshomaru had gotten the feeling every time her eyes fell on his face. It sent him into a whirlwind of emotion that went deeper than anything he had ever felt before.

He loved her with every pore in his body and with every beat of his heart.

It was five years from the day Kagome died in his arms at the hands of Inuyasha, his foolish younger brother. The memory still brought a pain to his being that he could never really forget.

Kagome pulled his face down to hers, pressing her lips to his sensationally. He responded by grasping her waist, pulling her body up against his own. They both had their underwear on, but they were soon discarded and thrown on the ground beside the large bed.

It was a cool autumn evening and the sun was just setting. Kagome and Sesshomaru's lips moved against each other, their tongues dancing methodically together.

Sesshomaru's lips left Kagome's, trailing down to suck lightly on the spot where her neck was attached to her collarbone. She moaned in ecstasy and her fingernails sunk into his chest as she bit her lip. He couldn't help but smirk as he moved his lips farther down, sending butterfly kisses across her breasts.

A low, sensational moan erupted from her throat as Sesshomaru's lips found her nipples, licking and biting it in a hard-to-resist manner. His erection hardened as Kagome's voice filtered through his mind. Becoming bored, Sesshomaru pulled his lips away and continued downwards.

His trail immediately halted as his lips traced over the faded white mark of the scar left by the Tetsusaiga. His features instantly became strained and he lifted up, his hands on either side of Kagome's concerned face. She knew the way he got when he remembered that day five years earlier.

"Sesshomaru," she said quietly, her hand tenderly stroking his cheek. "Just forget about that, it's over with and done."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru growled back, his teeth grinding. "I let you die. You died in my arms! And... and our... first child. I couldn't even save it! It was my CHILD and it died because you were trying to protect me! I can't forgive myself for that."

Kagome could feel the tears welling in her eyes at the thought of her lost child. One hand instinctively reached for her belly and she saw the pained look cross over Sesshomaru's face. It hurt him so bad to know that it had been his fault that his son or daughter had died along with the woman of his dreams that day. At least he had been able to save Kagome.

"Don't worry," Kagome said as she held her tears in, smiling up at Sesshomaru encouragingly. "I'm the happiest woman in the world right now. I have you, the man I'm deeply in love with, and Minako, our daughter who I couldn't love with any larger part of my heart."

A small part of the hurt left Sesshomaru as he thought of his one-year-old daughter, Minako, sleeping soundly in the room next to theirs. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen (well, it was a tie between Kagome and her). She had her mother's wavy, dark black hair while her eyes shone bright gold, exactly like her father. She was a half-demon, but she was special; loved by both humans and demons.

Something about the young child caused everyone, even the blood-thirsty demons, to pause for a moment, basking in her beauty and amazement. There was not a thing in the world that her mother wouldn't do for her and her father wouldn't let a soul get near her without supervision (but that can only be expected after losing his first).

She was one of a kind, and the family of three couldn't be happier.

Still, the memory of the day that Minako's mother and older sibling had died lingered in the air like the plague.

_Flashback:_

Sesshomaru, not thinking and in a complete act of rage, charged at the shocked and distraught Inuyasha, his eyes wide with the realization of what he had just done. Neither Miroku nor Sango tried to stop him as he plunged his sword into Inuyasha's gut, blood erupting from the wound as the sword went right through like a knife cutting butter.

Tears stained Sesshomaru's cheeks as his brother's body fell, lifeless, to the ground. His mind was completely clouded, but he knew that he had no one else to fight. He fell to the ground, his sword falling from his grasp, and just sat there. The thought didn't even occur to him that he could save Kagome, but, thankfully, it did to Miroku.

The young monk walked over to Sesshomaru, setting a hand on his shoulder. The demon didn't move, simply sat there, his eyes on the bloody remains that were his brother.

"Sesshomaru," Miroku choked out as Sango cried helplessly from under a tree, Shippo and Kirara beside her, "you can save her. Use Tenseiga and revive her."

Sesshomaru's eyes instantly flickered to his sword, lying next to him with Inuyasha's blood smeared over it. He finally realized the possibility and took the chance.

He revived Kagome using the Tenseiga. When she awoke, her memories came to her and she gasped out in shock. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara surrounded her but she couldn't find Sesshomaru.

"Where is he?" she asked, looking from Sango to Miroku. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

Her voice took on a sound of panic and her eyes darted from side to side as she sat up, looking beyond the bodies of her friends. She saw Inuyasha's body but it didn't register to her; her only objective was Sesshomaru.

"He left," Sango whispered back and she pointed to the area where he had walked off in.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed, standing up and darting in the direction Sango pointed. No one tried to stop her, it would've been useless. They knew she was in love with him and that she wouldn't stop anyway.

She ran faster than she ever had before, her tears tasting of salt against her tongue. She saw him ahead of her, walking away, his silhouette disappearing.

"Sesshomaru," she choked out, her hand flailing towards him.

He turned, his cheek showing the remnants of tears. He didn't have time to think before Kagome's arms were around his middle, her head against his chest, and her tears melting into his shirt.

"Why did you leave?" she asked, clutching his kimono for dear life. "Why?"

He tried to will himself to pry her away from him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. So, instead, he set his hands lightly on her shoulder and she lifted her head, staring at him through tear-filled eyes.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because I caused you to die and you aren't safe with me," he responded coolly, covering his emotions well.

"You idiot!" Kagome exclaimed, pressing her lips harshly against his. He was shocked, that was obvious, but she wouldn't let him go until he stopped trying to pull away.

She pulled back and said, "I love you! You can't leave! I gave my life for you because you saved me from the life I couldn't live with! And then you gave me my life back to me and you expect me to just let you leave?"

He was speechless; there was nothing Sesshomaru could say. So he didn't. He leaned down, placing his lips on Kagome's and kissed her gently, swearing to never let her cry over him again.

_End Flashback_

"Don't cry," Sesshomaru said, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill out of Kagome's eyes. "Please, not because of that."

"Then stop hurting yourself over it," Kagome whispered back, leaning into his hand. "I can't bear to see you hurting because of me just as much as you can't bear to see me hurting because of you."

"But-" he started but she stopped him by covering his mouth with her hand.

"No 'but's," she said quietly. "I love you and I love Minako. Nothing will ever change that. The two of you save my life every day with just being alive and I could never live without you both in my life. So, please, don't worry about me and don't worry yourself about that day. It's in the past, and this is the present."

"I'm sorry," he responded, hooding his eyes.

"Don't be," she said with a smile.

She pulled herself up, her lips gliding across his gently. He kissed back, his mind made up. Kagome was his, as was Minako. They were the most important things in his life.

"I love you more," he breathed out, just as they continued with what they had planned to do earlier.

Kagome laughed a little but didn't say anything in response, just kissed him harder.

"Momma?" a small voice said from the other room.

"Shit," Sesshomaru growled, causing Kagome to laugh wholeheartedly.

What a time for Minako to say her first word.

* * *

**Hi everyone!  
Well, I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion of this trilogy... I worked hard on it.  
I probably could've made it a little better, but, hell, I wanted to get it out since you were all waiting so patiently. lol.**

**Well, anyway, I just got done watching The History Boys (one of my new favorite movies) so I'm in the mood for some yaoi!! Wahoo!  
lol...  
So that means that, if you happen to have a yaoi couple that you want a fanfic one-shot made of... TELL ME!  
BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Hmm... well, guess there's nothing else to say!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! OMG REVIEW!! LMAO**

**So review... Request... Everything! Yay!  
lol**

**Thanks for being amazin' readers!**

**Love ya,  
Olive**

**P.S. By the way... I know most one-year-olds don't talk but... idk... I had to think of an ending lol**


End file.
